


Four Days So Far

by ashleybenlove



Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Movie: Toy Story 3, Post-Movie: Toy Story 3, Sort Of, but don't worry this is also silly, it's lowlevel but it's there, the trauma that happened at Sunnyside... is apparent in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “And do you trust them yet?” Jessie asked, whispering in his ear.He hesitated briefly before whispering back, “I don’t know.” And she knew he was not lying.“But I do know that in the four days that we’ve been here, they haven’t committed any of the treacheries that Lotso was guilty of,” Buzz said.





	Four Days So Far

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in January 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Takes place during and around the events of the Toy Story 3 epilogue. Author's take on how Andy's toys are doing in Bonnie's family. Maybe extend a scene or two that actually shows up in the epilogue.
> 
> How well did everyone adjust to this change? 
> 
> Was it easy for everyone or a little difficult due to leaving Andy? Still upset about Sunnyside? Anything else that could be a problem?
> 
> Are a few of the toys getting jealous if Bonnie leaves a couple of them in her wicker basket/toy box during the night instead of sleeping with her on her bed?
> 
> And etc. Whatever the author wants to do is up to him or her. Just throwing out some ideas to get the brain working. :)
> 
> Bonus Points are granted if any of these things happen:
> 
>  
> 
> \- The peas in a pod love the new additions to the family and besides bothering Mr. Potato Head, they also love playing "Star Command" with Buzz. They also like hiding under Woody and Jessie's hats. While they are still wearing them.
> 
> \- Rex and Trixie instantly bond over video games and try to figure out if they should play Rift, World Of Warcraft, League Of Legends or all of the above.
> 
> \- Mr. Pricklepants wants to involve everyone in a play of Romeo and Juliet. 
> 
> \- Some cute and fluffy things happen after Buzz and Jessie finish their dance."

“Come on, Jessie! You should interact with all of our new friends!” Buzz said. 

“I don’t want to,” Jessie whispered. She shook her head, and then grabbed her hair and tugged at it.

“Come on, I know you’re sociable, you were touching me as soon as you met me!” Buzz exclaimed.

Jessie nodded, smiling at the thought. 

“Just look at our family who are interacting with our new friends!” Buzz said. He gestured around the room. 

And she watched him look around and looked around as he did, as they non-verbally noted the interactions of the room: The Potato Heads watching Totoro juggle the Aliens, Woody talking with Dolly very animatedly, and Rex and Trixie talking about whether they should be in the Alliance or the Horde of _World of Warcraft_ or what calling to choose in _Rift_ : Warrior, Cleric, Rogue, and Mage.

Mr. Pricklepants interceded between Rex and Trixie to state, “You should choose the Cleric, as they are similar to Friar Laurence of _Romeo and Juliet_!” 

“This is not a play!” Trixie exclaimed.

And Hamm and Buttercup talking about something, but she wasn’t sure, as they were talking quietly.

Buzz brought her attention back to him: “So, I’m to wonder, Jessie, what has you so withdrawn?” Buzz asked. He took her hand, caressing it gently. “Tell me?”

Opening up to Buzz, who totally would understand given that he had been at Sunnyside too, was easy: “It’s nothin’ against them. I guess I just spent like two days at Sunnyside and well—”

“No need to explain, I completely understand,” Buzz said. He caressed her hand. “Believe me I do.”

He lingered on her hand briefly before opening his arms up and telling her non-verbally that if she needed a hug, she could hug him.

She tossed herself into his arms, easily, letting him hold her and hug her, and held onto him.

“Listen, Jess,” Buzz whispered. He patted her back softly and she touched his head, in a vague attempt to comfort him if he needed. “I know you’re afraid to trust a whole new set of toys after what happened at Sunnyside— hey—” she whimpered, and then looked at him. “They’ve been nothing but wonderful over the last four days. Plus, they helped Woody when he really needed it.” 

She nodded. 

“So, you’re saying I should trust them?” Jessie replied.

“I would never tell you what you should do, Jessie,” Buzz said. “I am merely pointing out the facts of Bonnie’s toys.”

She nodded again, and then sighed. 

“I trust you and Woody and the rest of our family,” Jessie said. 

Buzz smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her cheek. She wrapped an arm around him and set her head on his shoulder. 

“And do you trust them yet?” Jessie asked, whispering in his ear. 

He hesitated briefly before whispering back, “I don’t know.” And she knew he was not lying. 

“But I do know that in the four days that we’ve been here, they haven’t committed any of the treacheries that Lotso was guilty of,” Buzz said. 

“I should hope so,” Jessie said. She kissed his cheek before kissing him softly on his mouth and he reciprocated. 

“Of all the changes we’ve had in the last week, that one is my favorite,” Buzz whispered when he pulled away from the kiss, still holding onto her.

“Mine too,” Jessie said. 

“Now, come on, come interact with everyone,” Buzz said. 

He pulled away from her and then he watched as the Peas rushed toward them with Mr. Potato Head exclaiming behind them, “I told you, kids, stay out of my butt!” 

“Go interact with the Peas, come on,” Buzz said.

“Over here, kids!” Jessie exclaimed excitedly. 

“Jessie, Buzz!” they exclaimed. 

While the three small Peas were no toddler children of the Caterpillar Room, he felt like he had to brace himself as they rushed toward them, and basically pounced on them, and they both caught one, falling onto their butts onto the hardwood floor from the force of the Peas pouncing them. 

“Aren’t you a hyper, cute little Pea?” Jessie said to Peatey. “I could just hug ya!”

Buzz chuckled. 

“What about me?” Peanelope said (the one he had caught). He set her down when she wiggled.

“Of course,” Jessie said, and she gave the Pea a hug. Peatey made a sound of ‘I-find-that-gross.’ And she gave him a hug too. “Where is the third?” Jessie asked.

Peatey and Peanolope giggled and Buzz looked above her head, to see that in between Jessie’s red yarn hair and her red hat was a green Pea.

“On your head,” Buzz said. 

“What?” Jessie said. 

“You have a Pea on your head,” Buzz said, completely deadpan. 

There was another giggle, from the Pea hiding underneath Jessie’s hat. 

He watched Jessie feel for her hat, and being unable to feel it directly touching her hair, she touched something else, feeling something soft and round.

“There is!” Jessie said. 

She then took both her hands, held on to Peatrice, and set her down in front of her, hat and all.

“What are you doing with my hat?” Jessie asked.

“Hidin’ and seekin’,” she said. 

Jessie said, “You’re so cute, I can’t be mad at ya!”

Peatrice giggled.

Buzz enjoyed watching this happen and then looked around themselves again before noticing that a third Pea was missing again. 

He sighed.

“Where’s Peatey?” Buzz asked.

“He’s not here?” Jessie asked. 

Buzz looked across the room to see Woody talking with Buttercup and Hamm and Dolly, who all seemed to notice that Peatey was hiding in his hat while he still wore it but Woody was completely oblivious to it. 

“With the Cowboy, look,” Buzz said. 

Jessie looked. She chuckled. “Hey, Woody! A Pea is hiding underneath your hat, don’t ya know?!” Jessie exclaimed. 

“What?” Woody said. 

“Yup, been up there for a while now,” Hamm said. “Hide and seek?” 

“Yes,” Peatey said.

Woody picked his hat up a bit and then watched Peatey bounce off easily, and giggle. 

“Primo hiding spot,” Hamm commended. 

Not soon after, the Peas abandoned their game of hiding under the hats of toys, to beg Buzz to play Star Command, and to include others in the game. 

“Please, please, we want to play with you and everyone else! We like you!” they had exclaimed.

Buzz gave a winning smile at the Peas and gave Jessie the same smile. And he agreed. 

“Okay, I’m in,” Hamm said. “I can be Star Command.”


End file.
